


【绑腿组】黄金海岸线

by baimajimo



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 06:11:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11121489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baimajimo/pseuds/baimajimo





	【绑腿组】黄金海岸线

马赛林海滩，位于澳大利亚阿德莱德的南部地区。自1975年以来，该海滩成为了南澳第一个合法天体海滩。澄澈的天空与大海，椰树，沙滩和周边完整的旅游配套设施，足以满足任何一个对大海满怀憧憬的城市人。

阿尔弗雷德趴在沙滩上，涂着一层橄榄油的光裸臀部在太阳下闪闪发光：“唉！疼！哎哟！别，别打了！我错了还不行吗！” 

“呵，”王耀冷笑一声，手上像揉面一样的动作越发用力。他刚刚倒了半瓶橄榄油在这个美利坚傻白甜身上，散发着淡淡清香的橄榄油流的到处都是：“你还知道疼，你怎么就不知道带脑子呢？”

在这个所有人都不着寸缕，尽情释放着天性的海滩，只有保守的东方人仍旧穿着泳裤和外套，只露出一双白皙修长的腿。但即便这样，仍有许多目光若有若无的停留在他身上，带着纯粹的欣赏，或是别有深意。

“我以为你知道这里是天体海滩啊！所以才没有特意提醒你！”阿尔弗雷德委屈的大叫：“再说来都来了，好好享受一下也好啊，你怎么还穿着外套，太浪费了……”

他的声音越来越小，最后在王耀锋锐的注视下渐渐消失了。

好不容易熬到这学期结业考试结束，室友阿尔弗雷德立刻嚷嚷着要去海边游泳泡妞晒太阳，顺便拉上了待在寝室无所事事的王耀，扬言要带他这个社会主义接班人感受一下资本主义的糖衣炮弹，王耀笑骂了两句，也就答应了。不过如果早知道阿尔带他来的是天体海滩，他是说什么也不会同意的。

“啊……啊！看！那里有个金发大胸妞！”阿尔弗雷德自知理亏，赶紧转移话题。他一把将橄榄油瓶子塞进王耀手里，一边快速的爬起来向大海跑去：“耀，你先自己玩着！”

身边唯一的朋友一走，王耀立刻感觉到更加不自在起来。入目都是白花花的肉体晃来晃去，他只能眼观鼻鼻观心，尽量忽视眼角的余光。

要不我还是回更衣室等他吧，虽然那里也有很多裸体，但好歹都是同性。

想到这里，王耀急匆匆的站起身，谁想到他刚刚站起身，后背就撞上了一个人。

“抱歉……”王耀下意识的转过身去，入目就是一大片蜜色的皮肤，他顺着肌肉的纹路抬起头，撞进一双橄榄色的清澈眼睛里。这个被他撞到的年轻人有着地中海的阳光养出来的灿烂微笑，长而浓密的睫毛在眼睑投射下阴影。王耀的目光下意识的顺着他曲线完美的胸腹部肌肉线条移动，然后像猛的被烫到一样收了回来-----------

非礼勿视非礼勿视，他在心中默念数遍，才强忍下转身逃开的失礼举动。

见到王耀重新和他对视，这个年轻人的笑容变得更大了，露出一排洁白的牙齿。

“你，”他指了指王耀手里的橄榄油，可能是并非出生在英语为母语的国家的缘故，他的声线虽然清朗，尾音却带着微妙的含混，语速也不快：“多少钱？”

王耀本来还有些不好意思，听到了他的话，不由得有些恼火，这个人大概把他当成在天体海滩上招揽生意的特殊行业从业人员了。他心中又不禁有些好笑，阿尔弗雷德总是抱怨他读书读傻了不解风情，这人倒好，也不知哪只眼睛看出了他身上有风尘气。

只是没想到没想到这小伙子看起来挺阳光的，其实内里是个淫魔。王耀讽刺的挑了挑眉。

被盖棺定论为淫魔的年轻人无辜的眨了眨眼睛，见王耀迟迟不理他，他主动把手指上扣着的钥匙递给他：“我自己带了橄榄油，你能去更衣室拿一下吗？”

王耀忍住了抓住他的手腕来一个过肩摔的冲动，他心里一动，有了一个主意。

“好啊。”他微微一笑，接过钥匙。

 

男更衣室的柜子靠着墙壁摆成一排，王耀通过钥匙扣上的编号，很快找到了相应的柜子。

他打开柜门，看都没看那瓶橄榄油一眼。“安东尼奥•费尔南德斯•卡里埃多？”王耀从他的钱包里抽出身份证，看了看上面那张熟悉的笑脸：“真是个怪名字，西班牙人？”他随手把身份证放回钱包，然后拿起了那堆衣物。

裸奔回去吧，西班牙佬。

五分钟后，穿戴整齐的王耀站在售票大厅里，将手上属于另一个男人的衣物一股脑儿塞进了垃圾桶。

十分钟后，坐上出租车的王耀给阿尔弗雷德发了条短信：“我先回宾馆了。”

五个小时后，阿尔弗雷德和王耀坐在海边的一家小酒馆里吹着凉爽的海风，冰镇啤酒细腻的泡沫洗去了一天的暑气。

“哈哈哈哈哈！”听他讲了事情的来龙去脉后，阿尔举着酒杯大笑起来：“我想你大概误会那个可怜人了，耀。”他眨了眨蔚蓝色的眼睛：“我想他只是把你当成了帮人涂橄榄油赚点外快的留学生，而不是，嗯，你懂的。”

“……”王耀愣了一瞬，然后有些不自在的喝了口酒：“谁叫他不说清楚，一上来就指着我问价钱啊。”

“不过应该没事儿，”阿尔憋笑道：“他可以打电话叫朋友再送一套衣物来。”

王耀心不在焉的哼了一声，那双带着笑意的橄榄色双眼又不期然出现在脑海里，他心里翻涌起一点愧疚的情绪，不过并没有表现出来：“再说你有什么资格嘲笑我？白天那个女孩，你要到人家电话了？”

“呃……没有，”美利坚甜心立刻失落起来，从小到大，他似乎只能激起女孩们的母性而不是爱意：“但是！”他稍稍提高了嗓音：“下次我一定能成功的！”

王耀嗤笑了一声，不予评价。

阿尔弗雷德结了账，两人刚刚起身准备离开，身后突然传来一声清越嗓音的呼喝：“你就是那个偷衣贼！”

王耀全身一僵，缓缓回过头，那个白天刚刚被他戏耍过的年轻人就站在街角，皱着眉头，橄榄色的眼睛紧紧的盯着他。

王耀还没来得及说话，年轻的西班牙人已经大步疾走了过来，就像生怕他跑了一样伸手抓住了他的手腕，气愤道：“终于抓到你了，看你还怎么跑！”

王耀愣愣的看着他，不知怎么的，一句话没有经过大脑就说了出来：“你怎么穿着衣服？” 

 

西班牙人先是怔愣了一瞬，脸色变白了一下，然后迅速涨得通红。那混合着尴尬，恼怒以及一丝难以言喻的意味的复杂表情让阿尔弗雷德这个局外人都忍不住对他产生了怜悯的情绪。

想也知道，这个被东方人戏耍了一通的可怜家伙接下来很长一段时间都会是他的朋友们的谈资与笑料-------------当他们给他送衣服过去，看到那不堪的一幕之后。

王耀看起来已经傻了，在恶作剧后被苦主逮了个现行的小概率事件让惯于处理难题的优等生也感到棘手。但即使是他理亏在先，阿尔弗雷德也不能扔下他的朋友不管-------他这次出来旅游的钱还是找他借的。他赶紧插进两个人之间，向显然情绪过于激动的西班牙人做了一个息事宁人的手势：“请冷静一下，这位先生，我想这是一个误会。”

安东尼奥皱了皱眉头，没有再说什么，但是他紧紧握住王耀的手却并没有放开。不知是不是错觉，阿尔弗雷德只觉得他看向自己的眼神充满了不善和审视的意味。

难道他把我当成耀的同伙了？阿尔弗雷德郁闷的想。他干笑两声，干巴巴的提议道：“这大街上人来人往的，不如我们去酒吧里坐下说吧？”

 

“所以，你是把我当成了，当成了……吗？”西班牙人吱唔了半天，也没把嫖客两个字说出来。得知真相后，他也颇有些哭笑不得，追其根源只能怪自己一开始没有说清楚。

王耀抿了一口酒掩饰自己的尴尬，在解释整件事情的过程中，他的面前已经有五六只空高脚杯了。

“……就是这样，”阿尔弗雷德看了东方人两眼，代替羞愧的说不出话的朋友回答了这个问题：“希望你不要介意，你衣服的钱我们……他会补偿给你的。”

“不，我其实并不在意赔偿的问题，毕竟我也有做的不好的地方……”安东尼奥露出了一个有些羞赧的笑容，他抓了抓自己的头发，试探道：“我想说的是，既然大家都是来这里旅游的，不如一起走吧？还能分摊汽油费。”

阿尔弗雷德眨巴眨巴眼，发现说这句话时，西班牙人越过了坐在中间的他，面朝着的人是王耀。

大大咧咧的美国人有些疑惑，但这点情绪很快被他丢到了脑后---------酒吧另一边，几个年轻漂亮的女孩嘻嘻哈哈的打闹了一番，然后推出了其中一个朝他走来。

“当然可以------你们先聊着，我失陪了。”匆匆忙忙的丢下一句承诺，阿尔弗雷德赶紧起身迎了上去。

这次我一定能搞定她了！他踌躇满志的想。

没有了咋咋呼呼的美国人坐在中间作为调剂，剩下的两人之间的气氛一下子有些安静。

王耀有些郁闷的抬起酒杯又喝了一口，安东尼奥下意识道：“这是桃红起泡酒，虽然尝起来很甜，但其实度数不低，小心别喝醉了。”

“你对酒也有研究吗？”王耀侧过脸朝他笑了笑，刚刚五六杯酒精饮品的威力已经初有显现了，一种微醺的快感渐渐从脑海里升腾起来。

“……不，”安东尼奥看呆了一瞬，然后极快的反应过来：“只是这种酒是我们西班牙的特产，所以我比较了解。”

他的脸有点红，不过拜他蜜色的肌肤所赐，看起来并不明显。

“是吗？我对酒并没有了解过，”王耀看了看自己高脚杯，有些不好意思的解释道：“我刚满18，你知道，刚刚达到允许出入酒吧的标准线。”

“我比你大三岁，”安东尼奥目不转睛的盯着他，喉结上下动了动：“你还在上大学？”

有了一个开始，后面的交谈渐渐从生涩变得流畅起来。抛开一开始的龃龉不谈，两个人聊的十分投缘。王耀得知安东尼奥半工半读的冲浪运动员，闲暇时就带着冲浪板满世界的找冲浪圣地。王耀有些意外，但并不惊讶-------那身漂亮完美的肌肉线条，只有大海的浪涛才能雕琢出来。

“我是慕名来马赛林的。”安东尼奥笑着解释道。他已经坐到了阿尔弗雷德的位置上，两人距离一下子拉近了许多。

“慕名？什么名，天体海滩吗？”王耀也笑，琥珀色的眼睛在酒吧并不明亮的灯下依旧显得熠熠生辉。他晃了晃，差点从椅子上摔下去。

“小心！”安东尼奥赶紧扶住了他，关切道：“你喝醉了。”

“我没有！……”王耀说话已经开始有些含混了，但他还是坚持道：“我就是，是，有点困。”

安东尼奥哭笑不得的扶着他的肩膀，视线在酒吧里搜寻起了他的同伴，那个金发的美国人---------他很快在角落的沙发上看到了他。他看起来也醉的不轻，正傻笑着被一群美女围在中间，衣领被扯开，脸颊和胸口印满了鲜红欲滴的唇印。见安东尼奥看向他，他激动的朝他挥了挥手臂，做了一个“不用管我”的姿势。

安东尼奥有些烦恼的叹了口气，嘴角却弯起一个不易察觉的弧度，他转向王耀，放柔了音调道：“好吧-------别乱动，你的房卡呢？我带你回宾馆。”

学名乙醇俗名酒精的物质在体内发生了奇妙的化学反应，向来严谨自律的优等生从没有过这样玄妙又离奇的体验，每一步都轻飘飘的如同云端漫步，脚下的路扭曲成了一个回旋往复的莫比乌斯，无数彩色的光斑在他眼前碰撞、爆炸、融合。

王耀恍惚间听见有人在说话，但是他的大脑已经无法处理眼前的状况了，他只知道有人一路半抱半哄的带着他往前走。几乎是被安置在床上的一瞬间，他就迫不及待的在柔软的床铺上打了个滚，然后抱着枕头呵呵傻笑起来。

那人无奈的说了句什么，然后转身想走，却在下一秒被失去了理智的小醉猫拉住了手。

“……放开。”

已经麻痹的大脑自动忽略了短短两个字包含的隐忍和挣扎的危险意味，王耀睁大了在酒精的作用下显得水光粼粼的金色双眼，将对方的手拉到自己水红色的唇边：“你不要走好不好？”他对不准焦的眼神“看”向对方，用清醒时绝不可能发出的甜腻鼻音撒娇道：“留下来陪我呀。”

站在床边的人呼吸陡然急促起来，他小声的用母语骂了一句，狠狠地抛开了本就所剩无几的理智。

王耀只感到身上一沉，紧接着有什么滚烫的东西包住了他的嘴唇，蹂躏着啃咬着，拼命的撬开他的齿关，夺取着他的氧气。他下意识的挣扎起来，可是动作很快被身上的人强硬的镇压了，他只能从喉咙里发出断断续续的呜咽，被迫承受着对方在他口腔内狂风骤雨似的侵略。直到他快要窒息了，那人才恋恋不舍的放开了他的嘴唇。

安东尼奥气喘吁吁的抬起头来，唇角拉出一根意犹未尽的银丝。身下的人已经在第一轮进攻后丧失了反抗的能力，他软软的躺在他的身下，瞳孔略微放大的空洞双眼无神的看着天花板。

这让安东尼奥产生了一丝愧疚。虽说是对方先拉住了他的手，可他的行为也称得上趁人之危。但这点愧疚此时此刻显然得为他澎湃的感情和难以抑制的冲动让路，为了让自己的诱奸行为显得合理，他一边将手探向对方下体，一边兀自忍耐着直接提枪就上的冲动，俯在对方耳边问道：“告诉我，我是谁？”

沉睡的性器陡然被滚烫的手心握住，王耀立刻敏感的发出了一声泣音。安东尼奥颇有技巧性的上下捋动着手中的柱体，循循善诱道：“看看我的脸，看看这个马上要进入你身体的人，你知道我的名字的。”

未经人事的性器忠实的给出了反应，很快便在他刻意的爱抚下充血勃起了。安东尼奥捋动了两下，嫌布料阻碍了他的动作。他利落的扒下了对方的裤子，又将他的衬衣推至胸前，将这具久不见天日的漂亮身体完全赤裸的暴露在自己灼热的视线下。身体上传来的微凉感觉让王耀有些瑟缩，但这点感觉很快淹没在重新卷起的情潮之中。他在酒精的作用下无所顾忌的大声呻吟着，难耐的扭动着身体。

处子的第一次总是交代的很快，不一会儿安东尼奥就感觉手里的性器开始跳动，这是射精的前兆。他刮了刮敏感的柱头，然后用拇指堵住了即将喷薄而出的马眼：“我是谁？”

在最后一刻的快感巅峰被硬生生的掐断，王耀曲起双腿蹭着身下的布料，想以此缓解体内无处发泄的燥热。他啜泣着，渴求着最后的解脱，他听见恶魔在他耳边蛊惑道：“告诉我，让你高潮，马上就要艹进你身体的人是谁？说对了我就让你射。”

“啊……嗯，你是……”王耀艰难的用被泪水覆盖的视线辨别着高高在上掌控着他的欲望的男人。一片朦胧中，他终于认出了那熟悉的橄榄色，他哭喊着说出了那个名字，既像是乞求着解放，又像是乞求更多的欢愉：“安东尼奥！”

安东尼奥愉快的笑了一声，他奖励似的在对方脸颊上烙下了一个响亮的吻，然后松开了手指。粘稠的白色液体立刻喷溅上两人的小腹。

王耀急促着喘息着，高潮后的余韵像潮水一样抚慰着他的神经。他无力的瘫软在对方身下，面色潮红，被汗水濡湿的乌发贴在脸上。

安东尼奥握着他的腰，架高他的下半身。王耀半睁着眼睛任他施为，一双笔直修长的腿无力的滑轮在对方身体两侧，露出白腻的臀瓣和其中从未有人造访过的密地。他仅剩的一点危机感也在对方的攻势下消耗殆尽，只能任由西班牙人伸出手指仔仔细细地刮下他身上的精液，然后分开他的臀瓣，将它们涂抹在他的后穴上。

安东尼奥从未有过任何同性性行为的经验，在此之前，他仅仅从某个没有节操荤素不忌的朋友那里听说过一鳞半爪---------但是当正确的人毫无防备的躺在你面前的时候，无师自通就是所有雄性的本能。他用手指在那紧窄的入口打着圈，然后试探着伸进一个指节。

第一根手指很容易就完全没入其中，并很快得到了热情的对待，湿热柔软的内壁包裹吮吸着，引诱着西班牙人尽快伸进第二根手指。

但后穴并不是天生用来承欢的地方，两根手指的进入让小醉猫迷迷糊糊的感到不适，他小幅度的挣动起来。安东尼奥不得不放缓了进攻的步伐，他空出来的那只手重新覆上他发泄过一次的性器缓缓刺激撸动，一边观察着王耀的面部表情，在他渐渐沉溺于前方的快感时伺机入侵他的后穴。

很快，后穴里满满当当的容纳了他的三根手指。安东尼奥在他敏感的内壁上辗转的摁压抠挖着，直到那里在手指刺激下分泌出润滑的肠液。直到感觉时机差不多了，安东尼奥这才收回手指，深吸一口气，挺胯将自己早就勃起多时的硬挺对准那处不断翕动的肉穴。

性器只进入了一个头部就遇到了阻碍，也许是身体内部被另一个雄性玷污入侵的感觉太过鲜明，被酒精迷惑的人突然有了一瞬间的清醒。王耀陡然剧烈挣扎起来，他用手肘蹭着床单向后躲去。安东尼奥猝不及防下竟然真的让他脱离了掌控，眼看好不容易捅进去的头部就要滑出来，被挑战了雄性天性的人恼火的死死摁住他的腰胯，也不再怜惜他后面是个从未开过苞的雏儿，挺动腰身一鼓作气的将自己的性器全根悉数没入他的后穴。

当阴茎整根没入后穴的一瞬间，王耀从唇间溢出了一声濒死的哀鸣，安东尼奥则是发出了得偿所愿的满足喟叹。柔软火热的肠肉层层叠叠的裹了上来，仿佛无数湿热的小嘴吮吸着他的性器，想要压榨出里面浓稠的白色精华。

安东尼奥停顿了数秒，然后开始小幅度的抽插起来，将自己的阴茎轻轻的抽出少许，再缓慢插回去。王耀的身体随着他的动作无力的颠动着，他无神的金色双眼看向一旁，漆黑的发丝散在洁白的枕套上，任由对方伏在自己身体上疏解着他硬热巨大的欲望。很快，这种程度的抽插已经不能满足西班牙人了，他抓住对方的脚踝，将他的左腿拉开，架到了自己肩膀上。他没给对方太多时间适应，挺动的腰身就打响了全面进攻的战鼓。

饱满的囊袋拍打在臀肉上发出清脆的啪啪声，混合着粘稠搅动的水声在宾馆的房间里清晰无比。安东尼奥真是爱惨了他身下人此刻这幅无辜又淫荡的模样，因为醉酒，他不知道此刻发生在他身上的事情是激烈的媾和，也是因为醉酒，他诚实的给出了沉醉其中的真实反应。那双就被安东尼奥啃咬的鲜红的嘴唇此刻微微张着，流淌出饱含甜蜜汁水的呻吟，金色的眼睛升腾起雾气，迷蒙的看着给予他巨大快感的人，越发显得楚楚可怜。

“啊！嗯……”安东尼奥重重的一个挺身，坚硬的性器擦过他肠道中的某一点，立刻引来了王耀一声拔高的呻吟。前者立刻会意地对准那里大肆进攻，用硬邦邦的前端研磨碾动着，换来王耀一声高过一声的浪叫和抽泣。他就像所有遵循趋利避害的本能的生物一样，渴慕的伸出双臂揽住了带给他欢愉的热源，在他坚实的肩部肌肉上留下无数渗血的细细抓痕。

反复而快速摩擦的地方仿佛升起了火，燃烧着本就残存无几的理智。有细碎的电流从两人紧紧相连的部位游走至全身，带来让人灵魂都为之震颤陶醉的酥麻。

在最后安东尼奥俯下身再一次吻住那水红色的唇瓣时，王耀无意识的伸出舌尖，顺从而驯服的按着他的意思伸进他的口腔，软软的舔过他的齿列和舌面，用自己的大腿内侧蹭着他的腰，直到他一滴不漏的全部灌溉进他身体的深处。

安东尼奥喘息着拂开他脸侧的发丝，在他空洞的眼睛旁边烙下一个吻。

 

三年后。

澳大利亚南部的马赛林海滩。

在这个充满裸体的天体海滩，一个抱膝坐在遮阳伞下的东方人显得十分特别。他穿着一件明显有些大的外套，外套一直遮到了大腿根，露出一双修长笔直的腿。

有人走上前去，试图搭讪：“你好。”

东方人露出一个友善的微笑：“你好？”

搭讪的人被这个笑容晃花了眼，他咽了口唾沫，指了指他脚边的橄榄油瓶子：“你帮人涂橄榄油吗？多少钱？”

东方人看起来有些意外，还不等他回答，另一个清朗的男声插了进来：“抱歉，他不帮。”那个嗓音顿了顿，加重语气：“而且，他已经有主了。”

搭讪的人惊讶的看去，看到另一个蜜色肌肤的男人挡在了东方人面前，充满敌意的看着他。他身上挂满了水珠，看起来是刚刚从海里上岸跑过来的。

搭讪的人明白了什么，他讪讪的走了。

王耀看着那人走远的背影，有些好笑道：“看你把人家吓的，这么生气干什么？你当初不也把我当成帮人涂橄榄油的了吗？”

“你以为他真的把你当成涂橄榄油的了？”安东尼奥有些生气的看着他：“他那是，那是……”是找个理由向你搭讪啊！

他突然说不下去了。

“怎么不说了？”王耀疑惑的问道，突然悟到了一点什么，没想到这次故地重游，竟然还让他发现了安东尼奥三年前隐藏的小秘密。他高高的挑起一边的眉毛：“你当初不会也是……?我就说，我长得哪里像涂橄榄油的了，”他越说越气愤：“你当初是故意的吧？你都是算计好的吧？！好你个安东尼奥，看起来一副天真无邪没有心机的样子，没想到……唔唔……”

安东尼奥毫不顾忌的在公共场合深深地吻住了他的优等生，直到确定那张水红色的嘴唇里再也吐不出一个单词，他才从恋恋不舍他嘴唇上离开，橄榄色的眼睛可怜兮兮的看着他：“别拆穿我，好吗？”

“……”王耀面色通红。他用力的擦了擦自己的嘴唇，但最终没有再说什么。

也许我的确就这样栽在他手里了，王耀想。但奇妙的是，当这个念头浮现在他的心头时，他并没有被欺骗的愤怒，反而感到了一种心甘情愿的甜蜜。

一只海鸥啼叫着掠过海面，向着太阳的方向飞去了。


End file.
